Why Can't I Forget?
by Marik's girl
Summary: All that she wanted was to forget... to forget the past that kept haunting her, so she made her wish... to forget everything, but who knows what the Jewel of Four Souls has in store for her.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu-Yasha or Dragon Ball Z

**Dragon Ball Z © Akira Toriyama  
Inu-Yasha © Rumiko Takahashi**

**Note:** I don't think that there is enough of IY/DBZ crossovers and Kagome happens to be my favorite character in Inuyasha. Any ways, there might be some Gohan/Kagome stuff, but in this they are brother and sister; if you do not like this, push the back button. But most likely this is going to be a Vegeta/Kagome story.

**Why Can't I Forget?**  
Written by: Marik's Girl

_**Prologue**_

Kagome Higurashi tried to stop the tears from falling, but it was no use, the tears just continued to fall down her cheeks. They were dead... the man that she had fallen in love with and all her friends that she met during her travels in to collect the Jewel of Four Souls... they laid on the ground dead, with blood everywhere. They had won the battle against there enemy Naraku, but at what cost? They were all dead and it was because of Naraku! The people of this time would live peaceful lives from now on and she would go back to her time, the present - and all that she would have is there death on her mind. She looked down at her hand and looked at the jewel that had started it all.

She knew what she had to do - she had to _forget. _In order for her to have any peace, she had to forget. She closed her eyes and she began to glow a soft pink. "This is my wish... I want to forget ever coming into the past and meeting Inuyasha, I want to vanish from this world."

The cursed jewel began to glow, granting her wish. But she had no idea what was in store for her...

_**End Prologue**_

Yes I know, it's way short. But I felt that I should stop it here.

Next Time: Son, Kagome?


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu-Yasha or Dragon Ball Z

**Dragon Ball Z © Akira Toriyama  
Inu-Yasha © Rumiko Takahashi**

**Note:** Thank YOU for your reviews ^-^ I'm happy now. Sorry for the long wait you guys and I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy.

**Thanks to:** Diamondz-Love, Vanilla Twilight5896, AnimeFreakAmanda, Guest, Yuna's Reincarnation-1, Fruitlessberry, Guest, Guest, gngn, Kagome pairing, DieAndI'llHateU, id9c3e61

_**Chapter One  
**Son Kagome?_

It had been five years since Son Goku married Chichi; They even had children, twins. A boy and a girl. There son, Goku named Gohan after his grandfather who had died when Goku was small, Chichi on the other hand, named there daughter Kagome. Even though they are both brother and sister, they where never apart from each other. But what confused both parents was Kagome... it was her eyes, they were not the onyx color like both parents and her twin had - no they were a beautiful blue color, but those blue eyes seem to suit her and as a young child that Gohan was, he loved the way that his twin sisters eyes were the color blue.

Gohan is four, even though him and his sister are twins - Chichi had given birth to Gohan first and not long after she gave birth to Kagome. Gohan was a foot taller then his sister, with wild long black hair going down his back. His outfit was a green, yellow and red Chinese outfit with a pair of black boots on his head and a red, yellow and green hat with a small orange ball with four stars in it. Kagome's out was pretty much the same, only hers were red and pink, and she had on a pair of black boots as well, but unlike the Japanese symbol on Gohan's outfit, Kagome had cherry blossom flowers on hers. And unlike her brother, she did not have a hat on her short midnight black hair that was just above her shoulders. And just as Goku had when he was young, the twins had monkey tails.

The twins stood behind there father, Goku. Kagome looked at the group at was in front of her _daddy_. Their was a short bald man in a orange gi, white socks and black slip on shoes. Next was a old man was a wooden cane, a pair of sun glasses and white beard, a blue tee shirt and tan shorts (I do not remember what he wears...) and a pair of sandals on his feet. Then their was a women with very short blue hair. A white jacket, a blue tube top, white shorts, blue socks and white tennis shoes. She had smile saying "Goku!" along with the bald man as they walked outside of the house. But then the women notice the twins. "Who are the kids?" she asked. "You baby-sitting or something?" asked the bald man. Their father shook his head. "Nope! Their mine!" he said with a goofy grin on his face. There mouths dropped open at what he said. "Y-your kids!" the women shouted. Goku nodded, not thinking that there was anything wrong. He then brought both of his children in front of him. "This is Son Gohan." Goku said with a smile. The old man looked up. "Son Gohn? Your late grandfather's name?" Goku only nodded. "C'mon, say hi, squirt!" His father said. Gohan sly looked at the small group. "H-hello." Then hen brought Kagome close to him and she was right next to her twin.

"And this is Son Kagome, my daughter." he then looked at his daughter. "Say hi!" she nodded. She wasn't as shy as her twin brother, but she was still shy. She bowed. "He-hello." she said softly. The women came close to Kagome and knelled down. "Goku, are you sure she is your daughter? She has blue eyes..." she asked as she looked up at her friend. "Both you and Chichi don't have blue eyes..." she continued. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh yeah, she's my kid Bulma. Me and Chichi don't know why she was born with blue eyes... but we don't mine." He said with a smile. The twins looked between Bulma and there father. Gohan never understood why sisters eyes were blue, but he like liked the fact that they were blue... but why did that lady say ( Are you sure she's your daughter? ) of she was his sister and his daddy's daughter. Bulma then looked between the Kagome and Gohan. "So, how old are the both of you?" she asked; both kid raised four fingers. "I'm this much." they said at the same time, as they stayed by Goku's leg. Bulma blink. "Your both four..." her eyes widen. "Your twins!" she said in shock. They nodded slowly as they grabbed there fathers pants leg. Goku gave a happy grin. She then noticed the twins monkey tails. ' They have tails? ' She sweated. "A-a tail?" she asked quite uneasy.

"Ha ha, yeah. Just like I use to have when I was younger!" he said with a smile still across his face. "Uh, Goku... do they sometimes act...odd?" Bulma asked still uneasy, she wasn't the only the that was feeling uneasy - Goku's best friend and master were uneasy as well. Goku blinked his onyx black eyes. "Odd?" he question, not quite sure what his other best friend was saying. "Do they ever... _**change**_ during the full moon?" asked his former master. "Full moon?" Goku was really puzzled. But he shrugged shoulders. "Na, we go to bed pretty early... why?" his former master sweated as he put his arms up in front of him. "Oh nothing! Nothing, never mind!" He said in panic, he was glad that Goku was somewhat stupid to notice that he was in a panic. (A/N: and no, I do not hate Goku! I luv him XD) The short bald man came up to Goku. "Is he as strong as you? … well y'know..." he asked. "I know he has it in him! But Chichi will have a fit if I even try to train him." Goku said with a sigh. His best friend was surprised. "Really? That's too bad." He then looked at Kagome. "What about Kagome? Do you think she is strong as you?" asked his best friend. "I'm not sure, I would like to train her too... but like I said Chichi would have a fit if I did."

"Man what a waste." said his best friend. "I'll say! She says that the world is **peaceful** these days... so who needs martial arts? What the kids need is to study. She says. _**Hmph!**_" Goku said with a huff. Goku's old master laughed. "So daddy's little girl turned into a **super-mama** has she!?" the twins blinked, not understanding what the old man was saying. Bulma then looked at Gohan. "I just notice... is that a _**dragon ball**_ on Gohan's hat...?" she asked. Goku nodded his head. "Yep, the four star ball!" he place his hand on his son's shoulder. "Its the only thing that I have left of grandpa! I found it and put it on his hat." he said with a smile. "I also found three star and the six star balls, their at my house." he said. "Dragon balls huh? Man that brings back memories." Bulma said as she looked up at the sky. It was so long ago since she thought about the dragon balls... she had so much fun back then - she then looked back down to look at the group and saw Goku looked away from them, his eyes widen.

"What's the matter Goku? Something the matter?" asked the short bald man. "Somethings coming!" Goku replied; "... somethings strong!" he said as he sweated. What was that really strong power? Bulma put her hand on her hip and scowled. "It better not be Yamcha." she said as she narrowed her eyes. Goku then spotted the source of the strong power. "**There!**" he shouted; Gohan tighten his hold in his father's pant leg as he hid behind him. Kagome watched as she saw the figure as it come closer. As she watch, she finally could see that it was a man fly towards them. Her blue eyes widen as he floated down to the ground. The man was as tall as Goku with long spiky black hair that went above his strong muscular legs, cold onyx black eyes that made you freeze in fear because of the look that he gave them. Covering his left eye was some sort of device that no one had ever seen before. His strong muscular arms crossed over his armor clad chest. Around his left arm was a white arm band, his black and gold armor left his arms bare and the piece of armor stopped at his waist with two armor pieces going down his sides and a third going down the front. Black tight shorts, a white band around his upper thigh - gold and black arm guards as well as black and gold boots on his feet. There was also something brown wrapped around his waist and Kagome wondered what it was.

A smirk formed on his face. "My, my. All grown up aren't we? _**Still**_ I'd know you from anywhere... _Kakarrot_. You after all just look like your father." A surprised look went across Goku's face. "Huh!?" dumbfounded at what he was hearing. "W-what is he talking about Goku?" asked his short best friends that was standing beside him. "And who is he anyways?" Goku wish he had the answer to that question as well - because he wondered who this guy was as well... and why was he calling him Kakarrot? The mans eyes narrowed. "Has something on this world _**distracted **_you, Kakarrot? Your duty was to _**exterminate**_ this species! What game have you been playing at?"

Was this guy on crack? Or was he plan drunk? Goku's short friend walked up to the talk man. "Look pal... I don't know who you are, but... go_** home! **_Shoo! Scram!" he said as he moved his hand back and forth motion wanted him to get the heck off the little island that they were on. "The last thing we need is drunks like you hanging around the place-"

"Krillin! Don't get any-!" Began Goku, but he was to late. The man struck the short bald man now known as Krillin into the house with powerful force. But he didn't use his legs or arms to do so. It was a brown tail. Little Kagome watched in surprise; he had a tail just like her and Gohan! But why did he hurt her fathers friend? She watched as her father shouted his friends name, she could see the anger clear across her fathers face. Something that she had never seen before and neither had Gohan - for there father never showed any kind of anger what so ever towards anyone that they knew. She then saw the shock look on his face as well as very one else.

"A Tail!"

A grin was formed on the mans lips. "A-a tail? You have a tail just like I use to have!" Goku said in pure shock. The man chuckled. "And now that you know who I am-" he began, but Goku interrupted him. "But who are you!?" asked Goku, still shocked at what was going on. The man raised his onyx eyebrow. "You mean... you still don't...!?" he paused for a moment. ' It couldn't be... can it? ' "Impossible! You could never forget me or our mission! What happen to you Kakarrot? Did you take a blow to the head?" He damned the last part, Goku only glared at him. "Listen, I'm not this Kaka person or whatever! My name is Son Goku!" he explained. "Your _insane!_" the man shouted. "It _**must**_ be the result of brain damage!" Goku put his hand on his head. "Okay, it is true that I have a scar on my head. Maybe I _did_ hit my head once. But I was to little to remember." Goku explained to him. "Damn! That would explain it then."

"Explain what! What are you talking about!?" shouted Goku. "Goku." Goku looked away from the man and looked at his former master. "Your grandpa, Son Gohan - he... he told me once that he found a baby in the woods, a baby with a _**tail**_. He was a wild one too. That baby... one that could not be tame by anyone... that is until the baby fell down a gorge one day, hit his head and pretty near died. But that little guy was tough, he pulled though and when he woke up he was the sweetest thing you'll ever see." he finished. "Sweet!?" the man shouted in rage, while Goku blinked. "That was me?" He asked, his former master nodded. "It was."

During the whole commotion the twins had went over to Bulma as she held the two close to her. What in the world was happening? "B-but what does that mean?" asked Bulma. "Who is this guy? And what does it have to do with Goku?" she question. She had known Goku since she was a teenager and she had never seen this guy before and Goku didn't seem to know him. But this man was acting like he had known him his whole life. Goku glared at the man that was in front of him, he paused before he spoke up once more. "Answer _**me!**_ Who are _**you**_? What do you **want**?" demanded Goku as he clenched his fist. But the man was not fazed by his words. "Take warning- if there is any trace of memory in there, I _**will**_ find a way to reveal them!" His monkey tail slid back around his waist as he said this. "We need you back, Kakarrot... your _**people**_ need you back!" Goku only stared at him. ' My people? What is he talking about? '

"Unh... oowah" Goku looked at the corner of his eye and saw Krillin get out of the house that he was thrown into. "You alright?" asked Goku, Krillin nodded his bald head slowly, he rubbed his temples. "Y-yeah, but I don't how." he said, a bit shaken up - he never thought that he would ever be thrown into a house with such force by a _**tail**_. "Because Goku, he is more then human."

"Yeah, I've notice." Goku said flatly. "Just looking at him make my hair stand on its ends... and that's never happen to me before..." Goku explained. "That is because you and I - we are the same! You are no Earthling! You are a _**Saiyan Warrior**_... a member of the most powerful race in the **universe**!" the man, no _**Saiyan**_ shouted. Everyone gasped out of shock of the Saiyan's words. "N-no, that can't be!" said Goku's former master as he sweated. "I am Raditz... your older brother." Everyone truly was shocked at this. "G-g-goku's brother? He has a brother?" asked Krillin speechless. "A-a-and he's an alien? N-no way." said Bulma; dumbfounded. Goku was still in shock, he was frozen. He was lying, he had to be! "You liar! Take it back!" yelled Goku. "If Goku's an alien, what is he doing on Earth then?" Krillin shouted; this had to be a lie! Goku wasn't a alien! Raditz chuckled.

"You may be sorry you asked, but the answer is a simple one. We are a warrior race... and an entrepreneurial one! We locate hospitable planets and sell them to other races looking for living space. But, to make those worlds suitable to their future residents, first we must exterminate the native inhabitants!" Everyone was becoming even more shocked at this Raditz words. "When a saiyan warrior is fully grown, he is assigned to the most difficult worlds with the most powerful natives. But first we warriors must have years of practice, even as little children - we are, in time sent to depopulated the _**weaker**_ worlds... worlds like this _one_! Its a lucky thing that this world as a moon... you'd have wiped out all the vermin within the space of a few years... _**if you hadn't hit your damned soft little head!**_" Raditz shouted the last part with anger. "If-if that's true... th-then all those things, they... make _Piccolo_ look like the boy next door!" Krillin said as he sweated; he was becoming totally freaked out - but he wasn't the only one. Goku narrowed his eyes at the saiyan. "Wait a minute... why is it **lucky** that Earth has a moon...?" why was the subject of the moon coming up again? ' Didn't master Roshi say something about the full moon? ' Goku thought to himself. Raditz only grinned at his brother. "Is your brain that badly damaged? Only when the moon shows her full face do we saiyans show are true power!" The thought of a giant ape came to Bulma, Krillin and master Roshi's mind as there eyes widen.

So that is why he turned into a giant ape.[*] "I have no idea what you are talking about." said Goku with a glare. "That's because-?" since the first time he saw his brother, he just now noticed that his brother did not have his tail. "Your tail!" he shouted in shock. "What happen to your tail!" demanded Raditz. Goku blinked, confused as to why his cut off tail had to do anything with this. "Got cut off a long time ago, why?" he asked. "No wonder you have become so comfortable in this weakling world! You are passing of as one of **them!** You, my own brother!" Anger and distaste clearly written on his face. "Shut up! I don't care if you are my brother! I don't care if I am a alien! Krillin was right- people like you are just wrong!" shouted Goku. "I'm Son Goku now. Get the heck off my planet!" he ordered.

"You tell him Goku!"

"Nurture over nurture m'boy! Goku's not just an Earthling... he the _best_ dang Earthling I know."

"He even _**saved**_ this planet once! So do yourself a favor and go will ya!?" Shouted Krillin as he add to what his former mater and friend had said. But they only watched as Raditz chuckled. "And how do you expect me to do that?" he asked. Was this guy for real? When Goku had said get off his planet, he meant it. It wasn't some joke - Goku was going to say something, but Raditz beat him to it. "I suppose you have forgotten that Vegeta, the saiyan home world was destroyed by a collision with an asteroid... our entire race reduced to space dust... even our parents, _**your**_ parents Kakarrot." Krillin looked over at Goku with clear shock on his face; Goku had a straight face but inside the thought of his parents being killed... before he could even know them - he felt heart broken at that thought. "Of all our proud and mighty race, only four remain... including you! We survived only because we were on other worlds - exterminating their natives, because we were doing _**wrong**_ as you put it, we are _**alive**_! We remaining three recently found a planet which we know can be sold for a very _**high price**_, the locals however are very potent. Even three saiyan's might have some trouble." Goku _**did not**_like what he was hearing so far - he just hope that his so called _brother_ didn't say anything worse then it already was. "Ah! But _four_ of us..." Raditz continued. "That the gods that I remembered you! Eh? Even my long lost Ill-trained amnesiac little _**brother**_ should be enough to tip up the scales." He said with a grin on his face. "Picture it, Kakarrot! Picture the carnage! Feel your saiyan blood **stir!**" Raditz shouted, tying to get his brother to feel the saiyan blood that was in him - the hunger of a proud warrior! "I won't - I would rather die!" Goku yelled in anger. "Hmph, how sad." Raditz with a drawl. "But do tell me something... is that your whelp I see behind you?" Raditz asked with a grin on his face as he pointed to four year old Gohan. "N-n-no!" Goku said quickly as he could. "Is that so? I suppose that all miserable Earthlings have tails then?" Raditz said sarcastic way. Gohan moved closer to Bulma's arms as she tried to shield him, while Kagome hid behind Bulma scared for her brother and scared of the man who is supposed to be their uncle.

"You leave him alone!" shouted Goku with a death glare, anger in his voice as clear as day. "Sorry can be done. If my own brother won't design to help me... then I'll have to borrow my tender young nephew instead..." Raditz's proclaimed as he walked closer towards Goku. "You come any closer - and I'll have to _**kill you**_." threaten Goku as his brother continued towards him, but Goku's threat did no good; Raditz only smirked when he got close and kneed his brother square in the stomach with great force. Makin him fly some feet away from him; Goku groaned in pain - he had never been hit so hard before and with one hit with that. "Daddy!" cried Gohan as he tried to run to his father. "No you don't." Raditz picked Gohan up my the back of his Chinese shirt; tears ran down Gohan's face as he cried. Kagome's eyes widen and she ran over to her uncle and began banging her tiny fist against Raditz muscular leg. "Let him go you jerk!" she shouted. "Let my brother go!" Raditz looked down at the girl and saw tears in her blue eyes. ' Why didn't I not notice this brat before? She has a saiyan tail, yet her eyes are blue. ' he narrowed his eyes at the girl. She had said brother... so she was his niece - the last saiyan female left. He took a hold of her under his other arm and she tried to wiggle free from the man, but he was just to strong for the little female. "If you wish for him to be returned to you alive, Kakarrot... you will follow my orders, is that clear? I'll give you a full Earth day to... how shall we say - _**agonize**_ - over it. When you decided to join us, and you well _decided_ … we shall require proof... of your good intentions. Lets make it simple... one hundred humans by this time tomorrow; pile the bodies here and don't think that we won't count."

Goku could only shake because of the pain in his abdomen, but he could clearly hear Raditz's words. "Do you here me?" Raditz said with a laugh. "I will be looking forward to tomorrow! That is, after all - my only nephew, I would hate to have to kill him!" he said with a grin. Kagome's eyes widen as did the other three that were behind Raditz. She didn't want her brother to die! "You wouldn't! You _**can't**_! Krillin said with fear in his voice - afraid for the little boy that was in that man's hand as well was he afraid for little Kagome. And he couldn't do a damn thing about it! Goku was the strongest person that he knew and then this Raditz guy show up and kicked Goku with one kick and sent him fly feet away from them in horrible pain.

"Just so that we are clear on everything. One hundred **dead** bodied this time tomorrow or he's dead." Raditz said as he held his nephew up a little higher while Gohan wailed. "Do it, and we will fly off together to pile up a few million more bodies - fail, there will be only one dead body - your son." "Ungh..." Goku tried to speak but it was hard, but he was able to sit up just a little bit to look at Raditz. "You are yourself a warrior! Using a kid like that?" Krillin shout, anger cross his face. "H-he's right! If you think that Goku would go 'n kill somebody, you're crazy!" said Roshi. "The choice is his. If he values a hundred lives over his son. Fine." Raditz said as he looked over at Krillin, master Roshi and Bulma. "But I should warn you... after my comrades and I exterminate the vermin on the other world... we most certainly return and repeat that same process here!" Master Roshi, Krillin and Bulma freaked out. "What!" they said in union. Goku couldn't really do anything because he was still in a lot of pain. "I give the inhabitants of this puny planet... oh, I say about a month - once we three start the clean up process. Really, if you think about it - what **difference** does it make, if Kakarrot should happen to one hundred of you a head start?" Raditz said with a chuckle. He then looked back at his brother. "Do you see now!? Your choice is _no choice_ at all, my dear younger brother!" Raditz said with a laugh; but Goku ignored him, his children only on his mind.

"G-give - m-m-my … back... my son - and... daughter!" he tried to say, but it was hard to talk. But Raditz paid no mind. "Make the right choice, dear 'o brother. For your sake as well as his." He then began to float in the air. "And also, please... don't make the mistake and trying to fight me. Even if you had the power to challenge me, you haven't a fraction of the necessary training" he said with a grin. "And don't worry about your daughter, I won't hurt her. She is after all the last female saiyan and the one that will revive our powerful race." Raditz grin went wider. "Daddy!" the twins yelled. Goku put his hand out, as trying to reach his two children. "Gohan! Kagome!"

"Til tomorrow, _Kakarrot_! HAHAHA" with that Raditz flew off at great speed. Goku fell to his knees and slammed his fists into the ground.

"_**Gohan, Kagome!**_"

**End Chapter One**

[*] If you don't know about Goku turning into a giant ape (which I doubt, the series have been around a long time; but you never know.) Watch or read Dragon Ball and you'll know what I'm talking about.

…. this took forever! Poor Kagome and Gohan. Raditz you meanie! Well anyways the next chapter will be the battle of Goku & Piccolo VS Raditz. Yay! This story is going to go by the DBZ manga by the way, but it will form to be a different story as it goes on. Like I said before, I'm sorry this took so long - it just takes me away to sit down and type anything, plus I've been having problems with my computer. (I need a new one -.-)

Next time: Goku & Piccolo VS Raditz


End file.
